


hypocrite

by fumate



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, OOC, Slash, un-edited
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>terkadang murasakibara terlalu munafik –atau mungkin dia tak ekspresif. [murakuro]</p>
            </blockquote>





	hypocrite

KnB belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Slash. Un-edited. May be OOC. Set in Teikou era.

* * *

"Bertengkar lagi, Atsushi?"

Murasakibara menoleh malas, hendak mencibir namun tak jadi bergitu mengetahui itu Akashi. Sang kapten tengah melipat tangan dan bersandar santai pada dinding. Pupil heterokromnya memandang lurus ke depan; tapi Murasakibara tahu dia tengah diperhatikan.

"Begitulah, Aka- _chin_. Kuro- _chin_  terlalu keras kepala," tanggapnya. Jemari lentik dimasukkan, meraup-raup sisa makanan untuk dikunyah dan ditelan. Setelah habis bungkusnya diremas dan dibuang asal. Murasakibara tak peduli jika itu melanggar raturan.

Akashi menggeleng, mensejajarkan lengan dengan tubuh. Berdiri seperti biasa, Akashi menghadap ke Murasakibara. Sedikit menengadah demi menatap langsung iris violet berhias kemalasan.

"Atsushi," dia berkata dengan senyum di wajah. "Kau harus tahu bahwa pemahanmu dengan Tetsuya itu berbeda. Aku tidak akan memihak siapapun tapi lain kali sebaiknya kau berhenti memicu pertengkaran. Tetsuya tidak pernah suka idealismenya direndahkan seperti itu."

Murasakibara memicing, dahinya berkerut tidak suka. Ingin membantah meski akhirnya mengalah. Dia mengerucutkan bibir bawah. Tangannya bergerak mengacak rambut sendiri sebelum berbalik arah. Meninggalkan Akashi yang masih tersenyum tanpa salam perpisahan.

Dia tidak akan  _menurut_  semudah itu.

-oOo-

Decit sepatu beradu dengan licinnya lantai, melayang-layang di udara dan melesak masuk dalam pendengaran. Gema pantul bola terjadi berulang-ulang. Gravitasi menariknya jatuh bersama cucuran keringat lalu mengudara lagi dengan hembusan angin petang. Seruan-seruan kecil terdengar merdu bagi para penikmat basket. Larut dalam permainan sungguh menyenangkan.

Murasakibara melompat, melakukan  _dunk_  sebelum kembali memijak tanah dengan keras.  _Duk_ , bola jatuh melewati ring dan menghantam lantai. Dia tidak peduli dan lebih memilih mengatur napas. Murasakibara tahu dia takkan pernah gagal.

Lelaki itu baru mau berlari untuk bertahan di posisi ketika lengking peluit mengganggu telinga. Berdenging nyaring bak dengan frekuensi tinggi.

"Baiklah," Nijimura menepuk tangan dua kali, memberi isyarat untuk berkumpul. Akashi berhalangan untuk hadir sehingga ia terpaksa menggantikannya sebagai kapten sementara –Midorima menolak mengurusi anak-anak ini. "Latihannya sudah cukup hari ini. Kalian boleh beristirahat sekarang."

Murasakibara konstan mengangkat kedua alisnya sekedipan mata. Ia melangkah, tegap namun tak bersemangat. Tungkainya bergerak membawanya ke arah yang dituju, menyajikan Kuroko bersimbah peluh tengah meneguk pelan air minumnya.

"Kuro- _chin_ ," panggilnya. Menarik paksa atensi sang target.

"Ah, Murasakibara- _kun_." Kuroko tersenyum. "Ada apa?"

"Kau masih mencintai basket?"

Senyum Kuroko pudar, digerus embusan silabel yang terlontar.

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau giat berusaha."

"Murasakibara- _kun_ ," Kuroko memandang sengit yang lebih tinggi. Memutar tutup lalu menaruh botolnya, Kuroko lantas berdiri, menengadah. "Berhentilah menghina keinginan seseorang."

"Hee?" Murasakibara menatap bosan. "Kenapa? Percuma saja mencintai basket kalau tak ada bakat. Aku tak merendahkan Kuro- _chin_ , karena kemampuan  _passing_ mu kan bagus. Tapi mereka?" lanjutnya, menunjuk beberapa anak kelas satu di seberang. Dalam sekejap hingar bingar suasana kandas ditelan sunyi. Setiap pasang mata memperhatikan mereka berdua, beberapa melirik takut ke arah Murasakibara.

"Murasakibara- _kun_ , kau memiliki bakat menakjubkan. Kau tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk mahir dalam basket meskipun kau tak menyukainya. Sementara kami, yang tak memiliki bakat, berandai-andai jika saja setiap orang diberkahi kemampuan seperti itu. Kumohon, Murasakibara- _kun_. Hargailah kerja keras kami yang ingin menjadi sepertimu." Kuroko berujar. Manik  _aquamarine_ nya berpendar memancarkan kesungguhan. Keseriusan yang sama tersampaikan pada tiap vokal mengalun keluar dari bibirnya.

"Karena itu, seharusnya mereka berhenti saja. Tidak ada gunanya berusaha menggapai sesuatu yang mustahil dicapai," sahut Murasakibara. Matanya menyipit, berusaha meneliti Kuroko lebih jelas. Tak peduli dengan kemarahan yang terpancar dari aura lelaki itu.

"Murasaki–"

"Stop, kalian berdua."

Nijimura akhirnya datang melerai, marah melihat keributan yang mereka ciptakan. Pemain lain pergi begitu masalah diselesaikan. Tak ada tontonan seru lagi.

"Kuroko, dinginkan kepalamu. Dan Murasakibara," Nijimura menatap tajam  _center_  timnya tersebut. "Berhenti membuat masalah baru!"

Keduanya mengangguk dalam cara yang berbeda. Kuroko tampak patuh sementara Murasakibara acuh tak acuh.

" _Hai_."

Setelah yakin berandalan itu mendapatkan pelajarannya, Nijimura mendengus lalu keluar dari sana. Menyisakan Murasakibara dan Kuroko di dalam lapangan. Pemuda tinggi sedang memasukkan barang ke dalam tas seirama dengan pemuda surai  _baby blue_. Hanya saja, ketukan irama keduanya sedikit berbeda karena Murasakibara lebih lamban.

" _Ne_ , Kuro- _chin_."

Tidak ada jawaban. Kuroko bertingkah seolah tuli sambil memasukkan botol minum ke sisi tas.

"Kuro- _chin_  marah? Aku minta maaf."

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Murasakibara menghela napas, melangkah pelan menghampiri Kuroko. Setiap pijak yang ia buat menghapus jarak yang ada, sedikit demi sedikit. Pelan-pelan meskipun Kuroko tidak peduli. Hingga akhirnya hanya tersisa satu langkah –atau mungkin setengah, mengingat jarak tapakan Murasakibara tergolong lebar.

Pemuda berambut ungu menunduk, menempelkan bibirnya dengan pipi halus Kuroko. Menyapu bersih jarak yang memisahkan mereka berdua. Ada rasa tersalurkan bersama hangat yang menjalar antara mereka. Kuroko berhenti. Murasakibara masih mencium sampai dua detik kemudian.

"Kuro- _chin_  masih marah?"

Kuroko menarik napas panjang, kembali menengadah menatap Murasakibara. Violet bertemu  _aquamarine_ , apa lagi yang bisa lebih indah?

"Tolong jangan diulangi lagi, Murasakibara- _kun_."

"Oke~" dia setuju, mengangguk kecil. Setelahnya kembali ke tempat untuk mengambil tas.

Kuroko menggendong tasnya, menantikan Murasakibara. Sekitar semenit terlewati dalam sepi berhubung Murasakibara belum merapikan seluruh barang-barangnya. Barisan burung camar melintas pergi bersama dera angin, mengalun dan menggelitiki kulit. Sampai Murasakibara keluar, Kuroko menunggu dengan sabar. Lalu keduanya berjalan beriringan di bawah naungan lembayung senja.

"Kuro- _chin_  mau vanilla shake? Ayo kita mampir ke Maji Burger~!"

Murasakibara memperhatikan Kuroko dari sudut matanya, mengamati bagaimana sebuah senyum terkembang di wajah itu. Raut tanpa emosi yang selalu ditunjukkan pada orang takkan berlaku padanya. Karena Kuro- _chin_  miliknya; hanya dia yang boleh melihat berbagai pergantian ekspresi lelaki bermahkota langit pagi tersebut.

Dia dan Kuroko selalu akrab dalam berbagai hal, pengecualian untuk basket. Ideologi mereka berbeda, berbenturan, bertabrakan. Murasakibara pikir tak ada gunanya bermain tanpa kemampuan, sementara Kuroko percaya selama kita mencintai basket maka takkan ada batasan.

 _Aku hanya ingin dekat dengan Kuro-_ chin _dalam semua hal_ , batinnya muram. Menatap ufuk merah di kejauhan.  _Tapi aku tidak tahu caranya_.

Dia tidak memberitahukannya pada Kuroko, tentu. Biarkan saja semuanya mengalir lembut seperti riak sungai di pagi hari.

(Atau dalam kata lain, Murasakibara terlalu munafik untuk mengakui itu semua).

**Fin**


End file.
